Momo's Thong
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Momo wears a thong for her Shiro-chan! But is he happy to see his "innocent" girlfriend wearing such thing? HitsuHina! Please review!


_**I do not own Bleach! Please visit my profile! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Matsumoto, are you _sure _Hitsugaya-kun will get angry?"

"Nonsense! I'm telling you, everyman _loves _his woman with a thong! It excites them! If they don't, then that means that they're gay, like Yumichika!" exclaimed the large breasted fuku-taichou of tenth division while she and Momo, fifth division lieutenant, walked together from the mall.

Momo only had two small bags on her hands, mostly containing of proper attire, while Matsumoto had about ten bags on her hands , mostly containing of informal clothing and Sake bottles. The two friends took their precious day off to go shopping together since Seireitei has been a pain in the ass lately; and you barely got the time to even look out the window. So the girls wanted to enjoy their day as much as they can before missions and disasters occur.

But the fifth division vice captain was happier than ever though. Her boyfriend, a.k.a Hitsugaya-kun, is returning from a five month mission from the world of the living today. She's too excited to even think about how she should greet him since their relationship has gone a step further. She does not want to rush things between them, although she already wants to create a lovely family with him, but she doesn't want to hold back and make it seem like she's uninterested in their romantic love.

But she was even more nervous of the undergarment that Matsumoto made her buy. To Momo, the undergarment was almost nothing. Even though it was _extremely _uncomfortable, she still did not mind wearing it because it was very cute. But, the problem was going to be Toushirou. Since the first day they have been going out, he has been taking steps forward on protecting her. During the parties that were held in Soul Society, he gets an angry feeling every time she shows a small amount of cleavage, or if her skirt would accidentally go up a slight bit up by the wind.

He did of course let her wear anything she wanted, but he always had his eyes on her and the perverts that keep on staring at her.

Momo and Matsumoto split up and went over to their squads. Matsumoto dragged the heavy bags into her taichou's office. She stopped in front of the door and was about to open until it opened and an unhappy Toushirou stood in front of her. Matsumoto looked down at him and grinned him.

"Taichou you're back!" she yelled enthusiastically, embracing him.

Toushirou groaned and pushed her away.

"Matsumoto where have you been?"

"Shopping with Momo! Taichou I _needed _new clothes. I got tired of having the same things in my closet." she told him, wiping off the invisible sweat from her forehead.

"But did you realize the paperwork I told you to do before I left?"

"I forgot!"

"How can you forget when they're freaking visible to the naked eye!" he yelled at her.

And in fact, he was right. The whole office was filled with papers; so could you have forgotten when they're practically standing right in front of you?

Toushirou sighed and rubbed his temple tiredly.

"Start doing them now please. I'm going to see Momo right now." he told her.

"Alright taichou. Enjoy the new type of underwear Momo has on!"

The taichou semi blushed as he kept on walking away. Matsumoto and her stupid comments.

* * *

Momo put the newly bought items inside her closet as she mentally cursed at the garment she wore. Seriously, why did the string have to go up her ass? Momo tried to fix it, but it was so just god damn uncomfortable. She heard a knock on the door and she hurried to get. The brunette opened the door and gasped as she saw Toushirou leaning against the wall of her house with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"Shirou-chan you're back!" she shrieked.

She jumped on his arms and the couple embraced each other tightly. Toushirou pressed his lips against hers as she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and pulled him inside. The two lovers moaned passionately as they tripped over the couch and landed on top of it.

"I missed you so much." he told her as he kissed her neck.

"I missed you too Shirou-chan." she whispered in his ear, moaning louder as he licked and bit her soft spot.

Toushirou's tongue went back up to her mouth and he hungrily kissed her. Momo ran her fingers through Toushirou's snowy white hair as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. She circled her arms around his neck and brought him lower, wanting to feel his body against hers. Toushirou licked her tongue as he took off the green cloth around the girl's bun and then undid her everyday hairstyle. Her hair splattered around the cream colored couch.

Toushirou grabbed the white sash that was wrapped around her slim waist and slowly, he untied it. Momo groaned, feeling that it was unfair for her to be the one that was being nude. She sneaked her hands inside his shirt and felt his hard muscles. Her hands wondered around his chest and abdomen as his sneaked inside her shirt.

So far, this has been the furthest they have gone in their relationship. This was the first time they have been undressing themselves while making out. Even though it's slightly awkward for them, they still enjoyed the pleasure they got. Toushirou removed her shirt and stared down at her beautiful, soft skin. He placed his hands on her hips and shifted them up and down; making the girl moan louder. The fuku-taichou felt her head go in circles as her lover's touch made her go crazy. Momo pushed down his shirt and ran her finger's through his chest; feeling his muscles, abs, and scars from previous battles.

Toushirou licked her stomach and an icy sensational feeling went up her body and into her head, freezing her mind of everything. Both of them did not know the reason why all of the sudden they felt like if they wanted to **_do _**each other. Probably because they haven't seen each other in months...

Gently, the taichou pulled down her pants and his kisses traveled downward. Momo whimpered, biting her bottom lip and moaning loudly. Toushirou pulled her pants down to her knees, but then stopped. He stared at his girlfriend's undergarments confusingly. Momo saw him stop and look down at her private area. Her cheeks turned red and she quickly sat up.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Momo, what kind of garment is that?" he asked her, pointing at the red G-string she wore that said **_Welcome Home_** in the front.

Toushiro has basically seen _every _bra and panties of hers. Not that he kept track of them, but he was familiar with them. They were all nice and appropriate; except for this one. Her ass was exposed and it only covered the front area, but that wasn't helpful though. The damn thing was see-through...

"It was Matsumoto's idea Shirou-chan! She told me that every man loves his woman wearing a thong. So, I thought that it would've been nice if I bought it and made you happy." she explained to him.

"Momo, I don't like seeing you wearing these type of things. It makes you seem different." he told her, frowning at her.

Momo lowered her head as she embarrassingly pulled her pants back up and fixed herself. She cursed at Matsumoto for being wrong and at herself for listening to her.

But his hand then grabbed her wrist and halted her from putting on her clothes. Momo looked up at him and saw him smile.

"...But I'll let it go this time since you look nice with it." he told her, laying her down under him.

Momo blushed as she felt Toushirou grab her pants, along with her G-string, and pulled them down to her ankles. He kissed her lips lovingly as he pulled his boxers down and got into position...

* * *

**_Please leave me a REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
